The present invention is an improved tungsten inert gas welding torch for shielded arc welding. The torch is particularly convenient since it gives the welder immediate fingertip control of electric current.
Torches which give a welder control of electric current by some mechanism located on the torch itself are fairly well known. As one example, reference might be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,344 to Robbins. This patent is herein included by reference.
The present welding torch is one having significantly improved safety and convenience features as compared with the Robbins device.